The present invention relates to an improved arrangement for the raising and lowering of masts, in particular lighting masts, which require to be raised and lowered for repair and routine maintenance
The present invention further relates to an improved method for the raising and lowering of a mast, in particular a lighting mast.
In the development of lighting systems, (for example those used in the lighting of locations such as road systems, car parks and sports stadia), there has been a continuous requirement for increased height and size of lighting installations, leading to lighting masts having a greater cross-section and increased weight.
Currently available systems for raising and lowering masts of this type, for example the systems described in GB Patent No 2 349 653 are manually operated and controlled, rather than automatic, and are suitable for use with the previously used smaller systems, but are not ideally suited for the raising and lowering of the larger systems, because of the need for manual intervention by an operator working in close proximity to the base of the mast.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement for the raising and lowering of a mast, in particular a lighting mast, in which the above disadvantages are reduced or substantially obviated.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for the raising and lowering of a mast, in particular a lighting mast, in which the above disadvantages are reduced or substantially obviated.